leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
|Latest = July 6th, 2017 |Release = |Related = |Prev = V7.13 |Next = Unreleased Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Chromas packs have been added to the store: * (Aquamarine, Citrine, Pearl, Rainbow, Rose Quartz, Sapphire, Tanzanite and Turquoise) * (Amethyst, Citrine, Emerald, Ruby, Sapphire and Turquoise) * (Catseye, Citrine, Peridot, Rose Quartz, Ruby, Sandstone and Turquoise) The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added to store: ProfileIcon2087.png|Shadow Assassin ProfileIcon2088.png|Darkin The following skins have received some VFX/Texture changes: * PVP.net * Nothing to report. League of Legends VPBE General ;Lethality * Flat armor penetration changed to scale with your level instead of your target's level. Champions ;New Champion * ; * ** Damage reduction increased to % from %. ** Duration increased to seconds from 7 at all ranks. ; * Stats ** Attack speed growth reduced to 2% from 4%. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 60 from 90. ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Silence duration increased to seconds from . * ** Cho'Gath's basic attacks each launch a volley of spikes in a line, dealing magic damage and applying spell effects to enemies hit. ** Cho'Gath's next 3 basic attacks launch a volley of spikes in a line, dealing per stack)|buzzword}} of target's maximum health)}} magic damage and applying a decaying over the next seconds slow of %. ** 30 mana. ** seconds. ; * ** 20% bonus attack speed. ** Casting an ability grants her 20% bonus attack speed for her next 3 basic attacks. ** Restores mana when on every cleaving strike. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Increases the attack speed gained from to %. ; * ** Bonus movement speed reduced to Grand Challenge's Rank)}} from Grand Challenge's Rank)}}. * ** Gaining dance movement speed bonus while in the area. ; * ** Bonus effects at level 16. ** Health regeneration changed to % maximum health}} from % maximum health}}. ** Out-of-combat timer changed to seconds from . ** Health regeneration doubles to % maximum health}} while below % of his maximum health}}. * ** Cooldown reduced to from . ** Damage reduction increased to % from 30% at all ranks. ** Duration changed to 3 seconds at all ranks from . ** Damage reduction is doubled to 60% for the first seconds. Drops to 30% thereafter. ** Grants 60% Tenacity for the first seconds. * ** AD ratio increased to % from %. ; * ** Self-slow reduced to 30% from 60%. ; * Stats ** Base health increased to 610 from . ** Health growth increased to 90 from 82. * (New Innate) ** Moving near to an enemy or allied champion grants Singed a stacking 20% bonus movement speed for 2 seconds (10 second per-target cooldown) ( range). * ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Base damage reduced to from . ** The trail no longer disappears when Singed leaves enemy vision. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 14 at all ranks. ** Slow changed to 40% at all ranks from %. ** Adhesive duration reduced to 3 seconds from 5. ** Applies . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 150. ** Stat bonus increased to from . ; * Stats ** Base mana regeneration increased to from 5. ** Mana regeneration growth reduced to from 1. * ** Mana cost changed to from . ** Now has a 3 second cooldown. Recharge time unchanged. ** Base heal per charge changed to 30 at all ranks from . ** Health ratio per charge changed to from % bonus health}}. ** Maximum charges changed to from 3 at all ranks. ** empowered attacks reduces Starlight's Touch's recharge timer. ** empowered attacks now grants 1 charge of Starlight's Touch. * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 15 at all ranks. ** Base damage increased to from . ** Stun duration changed to seconds at all ranks from . ; * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 355 from 345. * ** Renamed to Inner Beast from Monkey's Agility. ** Maximum stacks increased to 5 from 3. ** Stack duration increased to 7 seconds from 5. ** Stacks are only generated while in combat. ** +5 bonus movement speed per stack. ** Attack speed per stack reduced to 4% from 10%. ** Stacks now grant 4% cooldown reduction and . *** Maximum stacks now grants 20% attack speed, 20% cooldown reduction and 30% base attack damage from 15 movement speed and 30% attack speed. * ** Cooldown reduced to 5 seconds from 6. ** Attack speed duration increased to 6 seconds from 5. ** DoT base damage increased to from . ** DoT AD ratio changed to from % AD}}. ** DoT duration increased to 6 seconds from 2. ** Damage increased by 6% per stack of Inner Beast on application. ** Refreshing the DoT no longer instantly applies remaining damage. * ** Cooldown reduced to 5 seconds from 6. * ** Cooldown reduced to 5 seconds from 6. * ** Aura base damage changed to from . ** Aura's damage scaling with . ** Aura's damage now scales with . ** Aura duration increased to 6 seconds from 4. ** Cone base damage reduced to from . ** Cone's damage scaling with . ** Cone's damage now scales with % bonus AD}}. ** Cone damage increased by 6% per stack of Inner Beast on application. ; * ** Ghouls now immediately attack upon dash. ** Ghoul base damage changed to from (5 level)}}. ** Reaction radius increased to 1400 from 1000. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Maiden health increased to from . Items ; * Quest rewarding you with an . * Quest granting your allied champions, moving toward you, gain 8% bonus movement speed. ; - * + + = * +35 armor. * Upon being hit by a basic attack, reflects 20 magic damage, inflicting on the attacker for 1 second. * Builds into . ; * + + = ** + + = * Attack damage reduced to 55 from 65. * Lethality increased to 18 from 15. * Grants 10% cooldown reduction. * +20 out-of-combat movement speed. * Nightstalker damage changed to level)}} from 75 (+ 200% Lethality). * Nightstalker damage type changed to physical from true. * Unseen delay increased to 5 seconds from 4. * Nightstalker now by 99% for seconds. * Tooltip now mentions how much armor the item's lethality is currently negating. ; * + + + = ** + + + = * Grants 250 health. * Lethality increased to 18 from 15. * +35 magic resistance. * +20 out-of-combat movement speed. * Tooltip now mentions how much armor the item's lethality is currently negating. ; * Quest rewarding you with an . * Quest granting your allied champions, moving toward you, gain 8% bonus movement speed. ; * Quest rewarding you with an . * Quest granting your allied champions, moving toward you, gain 8% bonus movement speed. ; * After killing any enemy, your next damage spell will deal 40 bonus physical damage (30 second cooldown). * +20 out-of-combat movement speed. * Poaching cooldown reduced to 40 seconds from 50. * Transforming into having a cooldown. ; * + + = ** + + + = * Health increased to 400 from 350. ; * After killing any enemy, your next damage spell will deal 40 bonus physical damage (30 second cooldown). * +20 out-of-combat movement speed. * Tooltip now mentions how much armor the item's lethality is currently negating. ; * Attack speed reduced to 30% from 35%. * Dealing 65% bonus damage to minions. ** Damage to minions reduced to from . ; * Quest rewarding you with an . * Quest granting your allied champions, moving toward you, gain 8% bonus movement speed. ; * + + + = ** + + = * Armor reduced to 75 from 100. * Grants 250 health. * Reflects 15% of the physical damage taken from basic attacks and on-hit effects back to its source as magic damage. * Upon being hit by a basic attack, reflects magic damage equal to 25 , inflicting on the attacker for 1 second. * When hit by basic attacks, source's attack speed by 15% for 1 second. ; * Attack damage reduced to 55 from 60. * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . * Out of combat movement speed increased to 40 from 20. * Lethality increased to 18 from 15. * Active movement speed increased to 40% from 20%. * Active movement speed now decays to 20% over the duration. * Tooltip now mentions how much armor the item's lethality is currently negating. Jungle ; * Can now target "Medium" monsters. ; (Medium-sized) * Classification changed to "Medium" monster from "Small" monster. Summoner's Spells ; * Tooltip now lists that it excludes airborne effects. Upcoming Changes ;Pentakil 2nd Album * Praeco has tweeted out a small teaser for the next PENTAKILL album. He also noted that the vocalist on the track is Jorn Lande.Pentakill 2nd Album 01Pentakill 2nd Album 02 * Previews of the album were also played during the concert at League Fest.Pentakill 2nd Album at League Fest ; Ability Icon Updates * Meddler noted that , , and will be getting new ability icons, he also mentioned that they'd love some feedback on other champions in need of icon updates. He noted they'll also be updating older non champion icons, likely starting with the Red/Blue/Baron buff icons.Amumu and Ahri Ability Icon UpdatesDr. Mundo and Nunu Ability Icon Updates ;Season 2018 * Complete overhaul to the Rune system. See Runes (Season 2018). References cs:VPBE de:VPBE es:VPBE pt-br:VPBE